


Unravel Me

by bellorke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Jealousy, Somewhat, like a lot, temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellorke/pseuds/bellorke
Summary: The one where Bellamy gets stabbed instead of Octavia and Clarke will do anything to get him back.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Unravel Me

It had been four hours since they had started searching for him and the group was getting restless. 

They should have stopped a long time ago but all Clarke could think about was the petrified look on his face after Hope had thrust the knife into his chest. The way his breath faltered, how scared he must have been. 

It’s what kept her going. 

She wasn’t stupid. She knew the chance Bellamy would be alive was slim, no matter how many times she told herself that he was fine. 

So they walked, only stopping once Clarke heard a low groan from behind a bush. The sound produced something similar to faith within Clarke as she hurried over. And there he was, lying on his back, his eyes enlarged with fear. 

Clarke kneeled in front of his body, wiping the sweaty hair out of his face and stroking his cheek. 

“Hey, I’m gonna help you,” she nodded reassuringly, “Okay.”

Her thoughts wandered to the moment years ago when she mercy killed Atom. But that wasn’t going to happen today. This was different. The outcome would be different. 

Clarke looked around for something, anything that would help her. 

“Raven, do you still have that moonshine?” 

Clarke saw a tan hand pull the sterilizer out of a backpack from the corner of her eye. 

“Here.” 

Clarke took the liquid, quickly pouring it over her hands and getting to work. She thought back to when Finn got stabbed, trying to recall how she handled it. 

Clarke gaze landed on the knife wound, wincing as she noticed a light red fluid seeping out of it. 

“Fuck,” Clarke muttered.

“What is it?” Echo hesitated.

Murphy’s eyes widened. “Is he okay?”

“Yes,” Clarke croaked, “He’s fine.” 

She reached for the moonshine again, this time taking a dense gulp of the alcohol. 

Getting back to work, Clarke ripped a piece of Bellamy’s shirt off and wrapped it around the knife, angling it slightly and pulling tenderly. The movement caused Bellamy to emit a loud wail. 

Clarke cringed at the sound. “I’m sorry.”

She poured moonshine on the wound, cleaning his golden skin. 

Bellamy groaned and his eyes fluttered a bit, exhaustion evident on his face. 

Clarke tapped the side of his face lightly. “Hey, stay awake for me. Keep your eyes open Bellamy.” 

He grasped at her hand with a weak grip. “I’m dying.”

“Don’t say that,” she shook her head.

“It’s okay. I’m dying and-”

“Bellamy stop,” Clarke interrupted, “You’re going to be okay.” 

“Please just hold me.”

He was crying now, small tears that seemed to stem more from the pain than any genuine fear. 

“You’re not dying,” she uttered angrily, “I- We need you.” 

Clarke’s frustration felt like a physical constraint on her chest, preventing her from breathing. Tears pricked at her eyes, almost painful. She blinked furiously to prevent them from escaping. She wouldn’t allow him to see that she was scared. 

“Please don’t cry. It’s okay,” Bellamy gasped. “You’re strong. You’ll be okay without me.” 

“No,” Clarke shook her head.

“I’ll always be in your heart,” Bellamy smiled sadly, choking a little, “Don’t forget that. Don’t forget me.”

His chest shook with each word. A stream of blood slowly started spilling over his lip. 

“Bellamy,” she tried with no response. Then it was as if a dam broke, her tears trickled down her cheeks readily and Clarke couldn’t stop them. She wiped at her cheeks furiously, until they turned a bright red but the tears kept coming.

“Wake up,” her hand reached to his neck, placing two fingers on the soft spot near Bellamy’s windpipe to check his pulse. Her heart battered against her chest as she waited to feel the familiar vibration under her fingers. Her waiting proved fruitless after several moments passed and Clarke had still not been able to pick up a pulse. 

“I need you.” Clarke’s hands found Bellamy’s cheeks again, cupping them. 

“Please,” she whimpered.

Bellamy took his last breath with Clarke’s forehead pressed against his, her tears landing delicately on his cheeks. 

“I love you,” she whispered softly so that the three words were only audible between them. 

These were the words she had always wanted to say. She wanted to say them at Mount Weather, when he helped her pull that lever. At Praimfaya when they talked about oxymorons. The words had particularly lingered on her lips when they saw each other for the first time in six years, but still Clarke had never found the courage to utter the three pressing words. And knowing that he would never hear the words leave her mouth, crushed her.

Clarke released a broken sob as she realized that the first time she would say the words to him would be on his deathbed with her hands covered in his blood. 

Echo stayed back watching the scene in front of her. She knew that it was best. That Bellamy would like it this way. They all did. 

Clarke was inconsolable, and the only one who could soothe her misery was dead. There was no longer anyone to solace her, someone who could validate her decisions, tell her she did the right thing, someone who would care for her no matter what. There was no longer a Bellamy. 

Clarke wiped her face furiously before marching up to Hope. “How do I fix this.” 

“He’s dead,” she stated unemotionally. 

Clarke gave her a stony glare. “How do we reverse it.” 

“You can’t reverse death.” 

Clarke pulled her knife out of the sheath attached to her hip, pressing it against Hope’s windpipe in a swift movement. “There has to be a way.” 

“Clarke we can’t kill her, we need her to...,” Raven rationalized. 

“We need Bellamy,” Clarke’s voice cracked as she pushed the knife deeper into Hope’s throat, puncturing the skin. 

“How do we save him.” 

Hope swallowed. “There is someone. But she is cunning. She will try to manipulate you.” 

“Who.” 

“Her name is Anavasi, but I don’t recommend...”

“Take us to her,” Clarke removed the knife from Hope’s throat. 

“Murphy...,” Clarke turned around to the rest of them, finally noticing everyone’s tear soaked faces and red eyes. “...You and Gabriel get him,” she said, averting her eyes from the dead body on the ground. 

“Let’s go,” Clarke commanded, pulling Hope by the rope around her wrists. 

They walked until they reached a large cave.  
Clarke took a few slow steps, entering the cave and studying the scenery. There was a light emerging from deeper inside, the glare blinding her slightly. 

“She is that way,” Hope nodded towards the radiance.

As they walked closer, a slim figure started to become visible. She wore a tattered black cotton dress and there were two orbs of light where her eyes should’ve been, illuminating the cave. The divine being sat on a throne made of tarnished swords. 

“Hope Diyoza,” Anavasi’s voice thundered, frightening Clarke.

“What is it you desire.”

“Not me, her,” Hope nodded towards Clarke, seeming uninterested with the conversation.

“Clarke Griffin.” Anavasi blinked her eyes, converting them to normal with pupils that had a deep green hue. She was looking at Clarke. 

“I- I need you to save him.”

“Him?”

“Bellamy.”

“Ah. You want me to revive the one you love.”

Suddenly, Clarke became perturbed. She felt bare, the exposure was unappreciated. 

“I don’t-,” Clarke stopped herself, smart enough to not lie to a godly creature, “He’s my best friend.”

Anavasi smirked and tilted her head slightly, watching Clarke. 

“I will revive Bellamy Blake on one condition.”

Clarke inhaled, preparing herself for the worst. 

“Your memories together. He will not remember anything about you when he arises.” 

Clarke found herself in a dilemma, unsure of what to do. Not about the offer, she was going to take it. She had made her mind up about that the moment Anavasi vocalized the words. Hell, Clarke would’ve accepted the offer if the one condition was her life. 

She was concerned about what would happen after she took the deal. How it would make any contentment she had left in life fade. Bellamy had always been her rock, there to keep her steady. They were in this together. If he didn’t remember her, the relationship that they had developed over the course of six years would diminish into nothing. 

And it hurt. 

Clarke swallowed and choked back her sorrow. This wasn’t about her feelings. “Okay.” 

No one was shocked. Her decision was anticipated. It was common knowledge that Clarke would always choose Bellamy. 

Anavasi watched her for a moment, failing to find any hesitation in Clarke’s attitude. 

“Very well.” The woman blinked and her eyes changed again, back to the brilliant spheres. 

Silence filled the cave for a minute. Anavasi eyes seemed to get brighter by the second, her chest expanded and contracted rapidly. 

The sight was breathtaking, incomparable to anything Clarke had ever laid eyes on, but somehow her gaze couldn’t leave the body on the ground, anxiously waiting for Bellamy to gain consciousness. 

She felt it happen before she saw it, felt the blood that was once on her hands withdraw from her skin and dissipate into the air. She could see the same happening to the blood covering Bellamy’s torso. 

When Clarke heard inhale of breath, relief flooded her heart. The relief was quickly replaced with a feeling of desolation as Echo ran over to him, stroking Bellamy’s cheek as his eyes flickered.

The pain must have been visible on her face because Anavasi gave her a pitiful smile. 

“Ad astra per aspera, Clarke Griffin.”

A wrinkle formed between Clarke’s eyes, she had never heard the phrase before. With her confusion came resentment. The woman had just stolen the one thing that kept her from succumbing to this callous lifestyle of survival. And now she had the effrontery to pity her. It was infuriating. 

“So what’s next?”

Clarke turned around. The voice had came from Raven. There were dry tear stains that coated her cheeks.

“Now we go find the others,” Clarke sighed, “Madi, Octavia, Emori, they need us.”

“You know Octavia?” 

The question planted melancholy in her mind that she was sure would seep through and infiltrate her voice if she responded. 

“Do you know how we get back to her?” 

All she could do was stare at Bellamy helplessly. Talking to him seemed so foreign now. Before, they had been able to talk about anything without tension blanketing the conversation. Before, Clarke could be her most vulnerable around Bellamy. Before, Clarke could share her most personal thoughts and emotions with him, a part of her she never allowed anyone to see. Until Bellamy.

And now, she couldn’t even answer a simple question. It was almost laughable, except Clarke wasn’t laughing. She couldn’t. She was stuck, paralyzed by the sound of Bellamy’s voice directed towards her.

“We’d have to get back to the anomaly,” Gabriel answered for her, “It caused this time jump somehow.”

Clarke closed her eyes and sighed, grateful for Gabriel’s assistance. 

Bellamy interrogated the body swapper more about Octavia while Clarke turned back to Raven.

“What was that,” the Latina questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“What?”

“With Bellamy, why were you being so-“

“I wasn’t being anything,” Clarke snapped, “And even if I was, it wouldn’t concern you.”

She didn’t want to talk about this. With anyone. Her relationship Bellamy was the one topic that was off-limits.

“Clarke-,” Raven gave her the same sad and sympathetic smile as Anavasi, the one that angered her more than it should’ve. 

“We’ve got to go Raven. Like I said, the others need us.”

As Clarke walked towards the exit of the cave, she faintly heard Raven rushing everyone out of the cave.  
___________________________________________

They had only been able to walk for an hour until it began getting dark. Though it seemed like a day. 

Clarke felt uncomfortable the whole time. She was in front of the group, somewhat leading them. Gabriel and Hope were a few steps behind her, navigating. 

It wasn’t that Clarke wasn’t paying attention. She tried to listen to their directions, but the sound of Bellamy and Echo’s voices welding together wouldn’t let her. They were behind everyone, laughing and whispering to each other. 

There really was no valid reason for Clarke to be upset by it, they were a couple doing couple things. But she couldn’t help but feel unnerved by the affection. She was the one who had just saved his life. She was the one who had just risked everything for him. Not Echo.

And maybe, if Clarke was being honest, she wanted that. She wanted to be able to laugh and whisper inside jokes with him. Maybe, if she was being honest, she was jealous. 

But he was happy, and Clarke wouldn’t dare ruin that. So she remained quiet and resisted the urge to just march back there and interrupt the nauseating flirting. 

_________________________________________

They set up camp near a lake, in which Murphy took the first chance he had to plunge in. Bellamy, Gabriel, and Echo sat at the bay, watching him. Raven was the only one doing anything remotely useful, trying to ignite a fire. Clarke used this as an opportunity to get some art done. 

She sat there carving the details of Raven’s face into a piece of wood she had found nearby. The sun was still just beginning to set and it’s orange light really emphasized the girl’s tan skin. 

Clarke was almost done when he came over.

She could feel his gaze burning a hole into the side of her face.

“Hi,” he outstretched his hand, “I’m Bellamy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
